Skybound Arc 0: Itinere
by xAshennightx
Summary: Waking up into an unfamiliar world, with little to no memory of who you are. With a long journey ahead of her, the road to paradise will be a memoirable one. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Welcome to Terraria

Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria, nor the NPCs and other things that appear in the game. They all belong to Redigit and Re-Logic. However, I do own the characters I use, and the personalities I have given to the NPCs in question. That's pretty much it.

With that said, let us begin the story.

* * *

_I sometimes wonder. What is it like to be human? To feel, to breathe, live, laugh, love?_

_It feels like the feelings have escaped me a long time ago. I feel… I was once human before._

_I want to feel this again, the feeling of being… alive._

_Let me live again._

**Skybound Arc 0: Itinere [The Journey]**

Prologue: Welcome to Terraria

* * *

Darkness. That was the first thing they remembered, was the feeling of being adrift in an eternal void. No thought, no sense of direction. They didn't care, because they couldn't think at all. There was nothing to think about.

However, that soon changed, when they saw a small bright light in the distance. They mindlessly drifted towards it, yet once when it was within their reach, they started feeling unusual. Something felt like there was pressure on their chest, and had the urge to breathe. They also felt a stinging, almost unbearable surge go right through them, too.

What was this feeling? Was it… pain?

They didn't like it, they wanted it to stop. But it didn't. They tried to get away from the light, but it was too late, it has already begun to suck them in. Wherever it was sending them, there was no turning back now.

The sun begun to rise over the valley, it's warm rays of light reflecting off small dewdrops, gently hanging off the leaves of the trees, as well on the blades of grass. A small droplet broke off a leaf from a nearby tree, and landed on the forehead of a mysterious figure lying near the edge of the woods overlooking the valley.

It was just a little thing, but it was enough to wake them up. They slowly opened their eyes, revealing it was deep blue in colour. When they sat up, they were revealed to be a young girl, possibly no more than 15 years old in appearance. She had very pale skin and red hair. She wore a white dress that went down to her mid-thighs, and was purple on the bottom half, blue sleeves that seemed to be separate from her dress and dark blue boots.

She blinked a few times, letting her vision adjust to the brightness. Once it finally did, she sat up and got a better look of her new surroundings. Where was she? How did she get here? What happened?

"Hey, it looks like you're finally awake." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a man with light brown hair and brown eyes kneeling down at her level.

He smiled a bit, seeing that she was alive and well. "You were out for a while. How are you feeling?"

She blinked, and tilted her head a bit. "I... don't really know how I feel... fine... I guess?"

"Can you stand up?"

She slowly got up onto her feet, and wobbled, falling back down. She tried again, managing to keep her balance this time.

"That's a start." He smiled. "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't..." She rubbed her head, it was hurting, aching. "What happened?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." He stood up. "But it looks like you're suffering from some pretty bad amnesia. You might've hit your head pretty hard."

"I... think I might have... it hurts pretty badly..."

"Now then." He spoke up. "Aside from some memory loss, do you at least remember your name? Or, do you even remember it?"

"My... name...?" She thought for a moment. What was her name? As she thought, something in her mind seemed to pop up.

* * *

_She walked through the hallway and into the living room, it was dark, and the only light was from the moon that shone through the window. She looked out the window for a brief second, before her gaze shifted to a picture frame, which fell over from the bookshelf next to her. She picked it up, in it was a photograph of a family of three. She set the frame back onto the bookshelf, and pulled out a book of sorts. When she opened it, it had a full-detailed report about something. She skimmed through it, and her finger came across a phrase of words:_

"_Yet, as I look at her, she reminds me so much of my wife, Skye."..._

* * *

"Skye..." After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "Skye..."

The man tilted his head. "Skye? Is that your name?" He ashed.

"I..." She spoke up again. "I think it is."

He smiled. "Well, Skye. I'm glad you remember your name. It's very nice to meet you." He said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "My name's Harley. I'm the Guide."

She blinked. "The Guide?"

He nodded. " Uh-huh. I'm what you could call the 'crafting expert'. I teach people what they can use for materials, and teach them where and how to make them." He said." Not only that, I give good tips on other things, too." He looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was almost high. "Right now I think it'd be best to start making a house before nightfall arrives."

"Uhh... okay..." She said. "But... how...?"

"Here." He handed her a copper axe. "It's easy. Just chop down the trees and collect the wood. I can help with the rest."

"Okay." She said, taking the Copper Axe. Without anything more to say, she went to the nearest tree and started whacking at it.

She heard something rustle in the grass. She stopped swinging at the tree, and looked around. But saw nothing. Just as she was about to swing her axe again, the noise got louder. She turned around to see a small green... blob thing in her field of view.

She stumbled backwards, surprised by the sight of it. "W-what is that?"

Harley heard her cry of fear and confusion, and rushed to where she was, and saw the Green Slime 'staring' at her hungrily. Wasting no time, he pulled out a Copper Shortsword. "Skye, catch!" He said, tossing it at her.

She caught the shortsword and swung it at the slime in panic. It was slashed in half, and dissipated into a mist of green goo. Seeing that the blob is now dead, she gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He said, helping her back up. "You gotta be careful of those things sometimes, they're a major pain. Trust me I know." He pointed to the shortsword in her hands. "I'd keep that on you for right now. Just in case."

She nodded, and went back to chopping trees. Something told her this was going to be interesting, being here.

* * *

**Did it turn out good? I hope it did. This is my first Terraria fic, and I'm hoping it will be good, or hell, enjoyable.**

Please let me know! R&R, bro!


	2. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria, nor the NPCs and other things that appear in the game. They all belong to Redigit and Re-Logic. However, I do own the characters I use, and the personalities I have given to the NPCs in question. That's pretty much it.

Onto the next chapter now!

* * *

**Skybound Arc 0: Itinere [The Journey]**

Chapter 1: The First Night

* * *

It took time and plenty of effort, as well as plenty of wood. But rest assured, Skye had built her first house. It was small, yet humble. The handiwork of a first-timer.

Harley smiled at the sight of the little home. "Nice job, Skye. Not bad for a first-timer."

"Thanks." She said, smiling at the praise given to her. She looked towards the west. The sun had just begun setting. "Something tells me we better head inside. I have a feeling bad things happen at night..."

"Oh my yes, they do." He nodded in agreement. "And it's not just slimes, either."

Without saying anything further, they both went into the house. When she closed the door behind her, Skye kept her back pressed against it. Today was a long day, and she was quite tired...

„You alright there?" Harley asked, somewhat concerned.

She nodded. „I'll be alright, yeah. Just... tired, that's all."

„Well, get some rest then." He said. „I'll watch the door for you."

She nodded, and went over to the table, and laid her head down with a ‚thunk'. She promptly fell asleep...

* * *

_She heard voices. Out of curousity, she went to the main living room, and saw the same man from the photograph, and his wife, talking, or rather, arguing._

„_But I can't get rid of her! I worked so hard, I can't give up now!"_

„_But the mayor said she's a potential threat to the town! You heard him: What if one day she goes berserk, in an unstoppable killing spree?"_

„_They mayor is just paranoid. He said the same thing about Cephius, too. And he hasn't done anything wrong!"_

„_Not yet, anyways. I don't know, Felix, I see something wrong with that boy."_

„_But do you see anything wrong with her, then?"_

„_...no, but-!"_

„_See? She's no danger to anyone. Besides, she's still learning. She's becoming more human each time."_

„_Yes... but..."_

„_Lilly." Felix put a hand on his wife's shoulder. „You can't go and worry too much. She's still young. In a sense she's like a child. You have to give her a chance. Besides, Mark has already begun to warm up to her."_

„_...I guess you're right."_

„_Master Felix? Lady Lilly?" She finally spoke up, and the two turned their attention towards her._

„_Oh, Skye! I'm sorry, we..." Felix tried to say._

„_We were just having a mommy and daddy moment." Lilly spoke up. „Don't worry it's alright now."_

„_Well, sorry if I interrupted, but supper is ready."_

_Felix smiled a bit, so did Lilly. „Alright, we'll be there in a minute. Thank you."_

_With that, she bowed politely and returned to what she was doing._

* * *

„Skye! Hey, Skye wake up!" Harley said, shaking her.

She was jolted out of her dream and back into reality, and jolted up with a gasp. „What-wha-?"

„Sorry to wake you." He sounded frantic, as he looked at the door. „But some unwanted guests are trying to make their way in!"

„Unwanted... whaaa?" She lazily got up and went to see what 'unwanted guests' he was talking about-.

No less when she opened the door, a zombie tried to tackle her down. With quick reflex, she stabbed the undead human in the gut with her shortsword. As she backed away, the zombie moaned, not quite dead yet. Another stab in the head, and it went down.

„What the FUCK was that?" She said, her voice was trembling, obviously paniced.

„A zombie." He said. „Pretty much an undead person. They're nasty, worse then the slimes."

There was more banging on the door. „And annoying, too. I swear I can't sleep when they're constantly trying to break into your house!"

Skye couldn't agree more with that. „I might as well take care of them..."

Harley just shrugged. „Ehh... you could, but... there's like, a million of them out there. And you wouldn't know where they all are, they usually hide in caves 'till nightfall."

If one could perfectly describe Skye's face, it would be a mix of confusion and annoyance. „Well THAT'S JUST DANDY... eh, who am I to complain, what with how nature works and stuff..." She sighed. „Besides, it's just one of things that's inevitable..."

„Not all zombies are bad." Harley spoke up. „I met one once that was friendly. I can't remember her name, but she was brave, trying to fight back her own kind."

Skye looked up at him. „...what happened to her?"

„She... dissappeared. I don't know exactly what happened, but I haven't seen her for about... 4 years now. It's a safe bet she most likely died..."

Ah. I see." Skye nodded. „Not easy when someone dies. I keep getting that feeling that I've seen someone die before. Just... don't really know where, when, or why..."

Harley was quiet, and put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't need to say it, it was obvious to Skye he was saying ‚It will come to you in time.'

The sound of running footsteps made it's way through the thick forest. A pair of pink eyes darted around, knowing danger was around almost every corner. They had to find a place to hide, and fast.

The sounds of zombies seemed to come from everywhere, they couldn't tell where they were coming from, or if there was more than one.

Wasting no more time, they continued on, hoping they could find a way out of the seemingly endless forest. Eventually they came to the edge, and found an opening to a valley. They could see a faint light, signs that a house was up ahead.

Before they could even make a run for it, something flew right in fromt of them. It was a floating eyeball the size of their head. It looked at them with hunger in it's glowing red retina.

A scream could be heard, and it peirced through Skye's ears. „What was that?"

„It sounded like someone screaming." Harley said, with shock and worry in his voice. „They must be in trouble."

„We better help them then!" Skye was about to run out the door, when he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

„Not with a dagger." He said, digging through his pockets and pulling put two wooden broadswords, and giving one to Skye. „Here. It's not copper, but it's better then nothing."

She took the sword. „Thanks. Now c'mon, let's hurry." With that, she and Harley bolted out the door, to aide whomever was in danger.

* * *

Kinda mean, leaving off on a cliffhanger, isn't it?

But hey, that's just me. Don't worry. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter. :P


	3. Minerva

Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria, nor the NPCs and other things that appear in the game. They all belong to Redigit and Re-Logic. However, I do own the characters I use, and the personalities I have given to the NPCs in question. That's pretty much it.

STORY-MODE GO!

* * *

**Skybound Arc 0: Itinere [The Journey]**

Chapter 2: Minerva

* * *

„GET AWAY FROM ME YOU... CREEPY... EYE-THING! AUGH!" The person, and the source of the scram, said, waving her pickaxe frantically at the eyeball. It didn't seem to doo her much good, though she managed to knock it away from her, it just kept coming back.

And if that wasn't bad, what was worse was she had also attracted the attention of nearby zombies as well. When she realized her mistake, she started to hyperventilate, holding her pickaxe close. „Shitshitshitshitshitshit!"

Before she could even try to run, a zombie had gotten a hold of her, and was about to tear her apart.

„BACK OFF, YOU BRAINDEAD CREEP!" Skye shouted, as she slashed the zombie's arms off the girl. The undead creature stumbled back, but still stood, obviously angry that it had it's arms cut off from it's prey.

Skye and Harley both surrounded the girl, and kept her close to them. „You alright?" Harley asked with concern.

Though she was visibly shaken, she slowly nodded, thankful to be alive.

„Stay close to us." Skye said, holding up her wooden sword in defense, ready to take down anything that comes her way. „We'll get you to safety, we can handle this."

Almost immediately the same eyeball that the girl encountered charged at Skye. Thankfully she caught it just in time from the corner of her eye, and knocked it back. „What the hell IS that thing? It's creeping me out..."

„A Demon Eye." Harley said, while in the middle of fending off some zombies. „They usually pop up every now and then, but most of the time you don't usually see them. Piss off, ugly!" He kicked a zombie away, it's brains spilling out as it fell over.

Harley just cringed. „Nasty..."

„Let's get out of here!" Skye said, seeing more and more zombies appear around them. „There's too many, we can't handle them all!"

Harley too saw that they were outnumbered. „Sounds like a plan to me!" With that he, Skye and the girl started running towards the house. The girl looked behind to see bits of the zombie hoard follow them, but the Demon Eye flew off in the opposite direction. She gulped, that can't be good...

* * *

Once they made it back to the house, Skye immediately closed the door. Though the zombies will come a-knocking, right now they won't do much harm, as long as they stay outside, and she and the others stay inside. „That was a close one..." She said, giving a sigh of relief.

„I'll say." Harley took a seat in a chair next to the table. „And now you know why I hate zombies, cause they SWARM."

„So." Skye turned her attention to the girl. „Who are you? And how did you manage to find yourself out here at night?"

„I'm Minerva." The girl said, as she brushed a locke of her light blonde hair out of her pink eyes. „Minerva Van Haart. I... had to escape from my home. You could say I'm a runaway, to put short."

„A runaway?" Harley sat up. This caught his attention. „Why? What made you run away from home?"

Minerva looked down. „Well... my family... has become involved in the occult."

Both Skye and Harley froze up, and a horrible chill went down their spines. „O-occult?" Skye spoke up.

„Yes." Minerva nodded slowly. „Looks like you heard of before..."

„I have." Harley said, looking ovar at Skye. „But I bet she hasn't."

Skye shook her head. „I haven't no. But... for some reason it... gives me a bad feeling. I don't know why, it just came out of nowhere."

„I see. Anyways." Minerva spoke up again. „My family has been part of the occult for a long time now, god knows why I haven't been affected by it's influence. I seen what they've all done before in their practices, it's HORRID." She shuddered. „Humans being sacrificed to the Corrupted Gods, their blood being spilled and feasted upon... GUH!" She clutched her head and shook violently. „I have nightmares every time I see it..."

Skye had a very worried look on her face. From how she's describing it, it must've been awful indeed. „Oh my god..."

„That's only half of it... my family and the others began to realize I was different from them. They knew I was opposing their ways... so they had chosen me as the next sacrifice in their ritual." She looked back up. „I knew when enough is enough, so I decided to sneak away before they could begin. But..."

„But...?" Harley raised an eyebrow.

„It doesn't look like they're intent on giving up. They're looking for me now. That Demon Eye... was just a servant to one of the Corrupted Gods. It was looking for me, and now they know I'm here. And they'll kill anyone that stands in their way, including you guys..."

Skye's eyes were wide with horror. An occult? Corrupted Gods? Her mind was taking in all of this, and it just overwhelmed her. She shook her head. „No."

Both Minerva and harley looked at her in confution. „Huh?"

„No. I'm not letting them kill ANYONE, not even you." Skye said. „If they have to get through me to get to you, so be it. But may they be warned, I am NOT gonna go down without a fight! Something's telling me their ways have gone on FAR TOO LONG now, and I want it to stop!"

„Skye-." Harley got up from the chair, and was about to object, but she interrupted him.

„No, Harley. I know what I'm saying. I'm not backing down now." She then looked at Minerva. „Minerva, you can count on me to stop this occult. And trust me, I will do everything I can untill they're no more. You are different, yes. But it's that difference that can be a key to bring them down. Whaddya say? You with me?"

She looked down, hesitant, yet at the same time, confident as well. She then looked up at Skye and smiled, nodding. „Of course!"

„Don't leave me out, too!" Harley spoke up. „We need materials and resources if we wanna stop them. Wooden swords aren't good enough against a whole occult, after all."

Skye nodded. „True. Right, tomorrow morning, we start mining! We need all the stuff we can to get ourselves prepared. And I'll be needing all the help I can get."

* * *

That last line is actually a very important set of arc words there.

So now we got ourselves the main plot of the entire arc is the occult. Ooooh~ what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

Also, no flashback, WAT?


End file.
